


Good Morning

by becausecockles



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becausecockles/pseuds/becausecockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. Danneel finds a rather enjoyable way to wake Jensen and Misha up one morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> In case it isn't clear from the tags, this is a Danneel x Jensen x Misha fic. The Cockles aspect is mostly implied, and it’s actually more Dannel x Jensen plus Danneel x Misha than anything.

|| - - - - - + - - - - - ||

 

Four distinctive sounds invade the chamber where Misha and Jensen are sleeping. First, there is the sound of two solid objects colliding. A familiar female voice yells, “rise and shine, assbutts!”  Footsteps thump against the carpet, and then the bed is rocking like a ship on the ocean in the middle of a hurricane.

Danneel lands on the mattress between her husband and his lover, gaze bouncing from one to the other as they haul themselves into consciousness looking both confused and annoyed.

“Danni?” Jensen murmurs, the word moving across his tongue like a slug beneath the midday sun.

“Who else would dare to disturb our slumber?” Misha mutters from the other side of her.

“Hey, it’s ten in the morning. I’m doing you a favour. You guys are wasting good daylight.”

“We were up ‘til four last night, babe.”

Danneel turns on her side to regard her husband with a face full of mocking sympathy. “Aw. Yeah. Must be tough, waking up early after a night of amazing sex with your stupid-hot boyfriend.”

Jensen smirks as best he can, his facial muscles still in the process of waking up. “Shuddup.” Wrapping an arm around her waist, he tugs his wife in closer to him, their lips meeting with the ease and automatic nature of two magnets placed in proximity to one another. Danneel moans into it, a hand coming up to coast over a sleep-warmed pectoral muscle.

Like a lizard attempting to keep itself close to the nearest source of heat, Misha follows the newest occupant of the bed. Tucks himself in behind her, and reaches a hand up to cup her shoulder as his nose rustles the auburn curtain of hair before him.

With a soft murmur, Danneel breaks off from Jensen’s attentions to turn and look at Misha. “Hey,” she says, smiling. “Good morning.”

One corner of Misha’s mouth comes up. Half pleasant smile, half mischievous grin. “Morning. I see you’re naked.”

She laughs. “That I am. Had my and Jensen’s big bed all to myself last night, and decided to enjoy it.”

Before he can answer, Danneel is being pulled back to face her husband by a gentle hand on her chin. Misha continues his attentions, though. Letting his hands roam over her back and shoulder, his lips following close behind. Peppering kisses against the knobs of her spine and the tight sinew of her neck.

At the same time, Jensen and Danneel are sinking into the depths of their own embrace. Her hips are rolling into him in soft waves, and despite his exertions from the previous evening, he is growing hard against her.

Misha has begun kissing his way down her back. Partly hypnotized by the motions of her body, and the sounds his bedmates are making. The smack of their lips, wet and hungry. Encouraging moans and breaths that are hot as they land against each other’s flesh.

Jensen grunts when his wife skims her hand over his now hardened cock. “Fuck, yes, Danni.”

She smiles, nipping at his lower lip. “I’m thinking I might like to-  _mnah!_ ” Her words are cut off by a startled moan. Her head falls back against the pillow, eyes closing tight, a frown crinkling her brow.

After a moment, they both look down to see that Misha has coaxed her legs open. He’s perched between them, a flat, open palm gently massaging her mound. Looking at both of them pointedly, he kisses the inner seam of each of her thighs, before pressing his lips to the upper border of her dark thatch of hair. A silent but obvious request.

Husband and wife tear themselves away from his icy blue gaze to look at each other. A silent conversation.

_I want this_ , she is saying to him.  _I want him. Are you comfortable with that_?

Jensen pauses. Obviously giving the proposal the thought that it deserves despite the storm swirling around them. He glances down at Misha, then looks back at her. Holds her gaze for several long seconds before nodding.  _I am._

Danneel looks down at Misha then. Reaches out to entwine her and Jensen’s fingers and nods. “Yes,” she says, her voice excited and breathless.

They lose themselves in each other after that. Jensen and Danneel clutching at one another. Tongues tangling together, lips and teeth roving across jaws and necklines and shoulders. She strokes Jensen’s cock with one hand, cupping it where he thrusts into her thigh. Her other hand is buried in Misha’s hair, swirling through the messy brown locks as he tongues her open.

At one point she cries out, the hand she’d held against Jensen’s dick clutching blindly at his chest instead. Jensen looks down to see Misha with two fingers hooked inside her, while he draws a rapid, continuous, geometric pattern over her clit with his tongue.

“Oh fuck,” Jensen breathes, his hand going to his own shaft as he begins pumping himself. “Baby…”

“Do it,” she murmurs, turning to look at him with a haze of lustful bliss in her eyes. “Whatever you need. Oh,  _oh, fuck! Misha! Yeah!_ ”

They come together just seconds later. Misha still working at Danneel’s core with his tongue and fingers. His other hand clutches Jensen’s thigh. Kneading the tight muscle there as the other man jacks himself, spilling hot across his wife’s flank and stomach. A rush of liquid meets Misha’s fingers, and he sinks lower to lap it up, humming against her pussy with appreciation.

Soon afterwards, Misha is brought to his own orgasm with participation from both of his bedmates. Now though, the three of them lay together in a heavy, panting mass of limbs. Jensen in the middle, with Danneel thrown over him and Misha clinging to his side. He trails fingers down the line of his wife’s spine, while his other arm is being used as a pillow for his male partner.

“Mmm. For the record, Danneel,” Jensen murmurs, able to feel that sleep is pursuing all three of them with equal fervor. Still, he musters the strength to look down at her and grin. “I think I speak for me  _and_  Mish when I say you can wake us up like that again  _any_  time you want.”


End file.
